Snow Day
by ChristinaLacrima
Summary: Just a little One-shot I wrote. A still of a Brittana kiss on tumblr inspired it somehow :) An unexpected snow day gives Santana and Brittany a day for just each other. Rated T


Hey guys :) I saw a Brittana pic on tumblr and just had a writing flash! Felt really nice to be inspired like that again. This little story is pretty short and not super well though through or maybe even written but I just had to get the feelings and image in my head out, you know? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Imagine a quiet day in winter. Everybody in Lima is snowed in, so nobody can get to school or anywhere really, but it doesn't matter of course, because Santana was already at Brittany's.

The world outside is white and soundless. No cars, no people on the streets, no sounds at all.

Brittany and Santana went back to sleep after seeing that there would be no school today, cuddling under the blanket, snuggled closely together so they would be warm and cosy.

They sleep for another two hours or so before Brittany gets restless. She tries to stay still at first, not wanting to wake her sleeping girlfriend, but she's a morning person and her body doesn't want to sleep or lay still anymore. She nuzzles Santana's neck, taking a deep breath and smiling softly because she loves the way Santana's warm skin smells. She's always loved it. It's unique and dizzying and makes her feel so happy and safe.

Brittany leans her head back a bit on their shared pillow so she can take in Santana's beauty. She's so peaceful as the dim light that sneaks through the clouds and her frosted windows plays on her naked skin. Brittany can only see part of Santana's face but she doesn't need to see it to know Santana's wearing her sleepy pout. For as long as she's known her, Brittany has always found it beyond cute how Santana's lower lip just slightly slips out when she's sleeping, making her seem so young and vulnerable.

She wants to kiss that lip now but she doesn't move. Moving could wake Santana and Brittany just wants to stare at her for a little while longer. If only she could hold still. But her muscles begin to ache, longing to move, and she tries carefully to stretch out her legs without waking her girlfriend. Doing the same with her arms seems not to be an option. At least not with the left one. That one Santana claimed the night before when they fell asleep together, exhausted from showing each other how much they are in love in every way possible. It's still slung around Santana's waist and gripped tightly by her soft, strong hand just under her breast.

Brittany sighs. She wants nothing more than to stay like this forever, but she can't hold still any longer. She just can't. Grimacing slightly, she prays Santana's worn out enough to sleep like a rock, as she frees her left arm as carefully as possible and pulls away, making as few sound as she can.

Finally she's done it. She slips out from under the blanket and sits up on the edge of the mattress. She shivers. The cold air makes goose bumps erupt on her skin and she hurries to collect the clothes that are strewn across her bedroom floor.

A look over her shoulder tells her Santana is still fast asleep and so she quietly creeps out of the bedroom once she's dressed and sneaks down the stairs to make her girlfriend some breakfast.  
This is why Brittany loves snow days. Santana, definitely being _not _a morning person, always sleeps longer than her, which gives her time to do little things like this for her. Like bringing her breakfast in bed or taking a picture as she sleeps or planning a day full of new adventures for them to go on together.

As Brittany looks out of the kitchen window into her snow covered garden a smile spreads over her face. Perfect. The world seems perfect right now. Her parents must have somehow managed to get to work because there is a single car trace leading away from their garage. They always share a car since they work close together and she hasn't seen anyone else in the house so she and Santana must be alone, since her sister spent the night at a friend's house and wasn't supposed to be home until after school, which of course was cancelled too, so who knows when she would be back. Brittany hopes late.

For the first time in a long time Santana and Brittany have the house all to themselves and absolutely nothing to do than be with each other. Yes, perfect. That's just what the world seems like today.

Brittany smiles and takes another second to enjoy the view of the winter wonderland outside before she goes to look for Lord Tubbington to feed him. After all, it would be unfair and also very unwise to risk him seeing her make breakfast for Santana but not for him. He doesn't take that so well. Brittany knows that from experience.

—-

When Brittany wakes Santana a little later to deliver her special breakfast treat the sparkle in Santana's eyes and her sleepy croaked 'Aw, babe! Thank you!' is more than Brittany could have asked for. She giggles as Santana sneezes and wiggles her nose like every morning and then kisses her softly on the lips. Perfect.

—-

It's early afternoon and Santana finally decided it was time for her to get out of Brittany's warm bed and take a shower. She invited Brittany along, but Brittany really wants to go outside and make a snowman and she knows if she followed Santana under the hot water they'd never get around to that.

So she refused, barely resisting first Santana's lustful eyes and then her pleading pout, but she did it. As she waits for Santana to finish her shower she stands in front of the window, looking down onto the field of white and imagining what all they could create together.

Maybe a snowman over there? With a little hat and two sticks for arms? And of course he would need a snow cat to keep him company. She knows Santana will want to make a snow woman like last year so where should she be? Ah, there by the tree would be nice. They could make her a hammoc out of snow because Santana loves hammocs as well. Brittany frowns. But wait… how would that work? A hammoc out of snow? No…it wouldn't hold up. Unless? Unless they stringed they snow together? Could you string snow up like popcorn or a pinata? Brittany isn't sure. She'd have to ask Santana. She moves on. What else? Maybe a duck would be possible! This idea excites her. She loves ducks and she can't believe she's never had the idea to build one with snow! She grins broadly, but then something touches her waist and she shrieks and flinches until her brain catches up and she realizes it's just Santana.

A soft kiss is being planted on her neck as warm arms wind around her middle. Brittany sighs. "I didn't hear you come out of the shower." she confesses and then shudders as Santana's lips hum a deep chuckle against her skin.

"I noticed." the soft voice comes from behind her, a silent laugh ringing in the words.

Brittany wants to turn in her arms to look at her, but Santana's grip tightens. "Mmh. Not yet." So Brittany stays perfectly still, closing her eyes to highten her other senses as she waits for what Santana wasn't done doing yet.

Another kiss is placed against her neck and Santana's fingers wiggle between her stomach and her hands. She gets the hint and interlaces her fingers with her girlfriend's. "This is nice." Brittany smiles.

Santana hums agreeingly but then shushes her as she begins to say something else. Brittany closes her mouth again.

"You know…" Santana's voice comes quietly, slightly muffled against the left side of Brittany's neck. "I think building a snowman is a great idea, Britt." She sounds casual, but Brittany knows from the tone of her voice there's more coming.

"Really, I love building snowmen with you. Or women." Santana goes on and Brittany has to smirk. "But on the other hand…" Santana's left hand slips away from Brittany's and starts a trail down her stomach. Brittany's abs twitch and her breath catches as Santana's fingers find the hem of her hoodie and sneak underneath.

"On the other hand?" Brittany echoes, her voice weaker than she thought it would be.

She feels Santana smile against her skin, her warm breath tingling up and down the curve of her neck. "On the other hand," Santana repeats. "the snow won't go anywhere and it _has _been quite a while since we've had the house to ourselves-" Brittany gets distracted as Santana's hand sneaks higher over her abs, making them twitch involuntarily.

Santana notices that Brittany has zoned out. "Right?" she says a little louder.

"Huh?" Brittany swallows dryly. "What?"

"Wouldn't you agree that we should better take full advantage of being alone, together, not having anything or anyone to distract us from…" another kiss to her neck and a shiver as Santana presses closer against her from behind. "this?"

"This?" Brittany repeats dazed.

"Us." Santana breathes, her teeth scraping against Brittany's skin, making her whimper. "You. And me."

"Hng." escapes Brittany and then she just nods, because words seem too hard and her brain seems too fuzzy all of a sudden.

"Thought so." Santana almost growls and then Brittany is being led back to the bed. And she doesn't mind that they won't be building snowmen and snow cats today.

She doesn't mind one bit.

* * *

So that's it :) Light fluff, right? If you liked it or wanna comment in any way I'd be super grateful for any reviews you leave me. Thank you so much for reading!

Love, Christy


End file.
